The present invention relates to a mounting base for a light emitting diode (LED) clearance or identification light for a mobile vehicle such as a truck or a bus. The mounting base allows for two different mounting configurations on vehicle roofs to conform to vehicle manufacturer needs while still maintaining structural integrity and maximum rear side visibility of the mounting base and LED element.